Tidak Lebih dari Sandiwara
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Berawal dari keuangan kas scouting region yang menurun, serta permintaan aneh raja yang menyebabkan Levi dan Mikasa harus menjalani hubungan secara pura-pura. Akankah mereka bisa hidup mesra seperti dalam sandiwara yang mereka perankan? RivaMika pair!


"Mau tambah minumnya, sayang?" Tanya Mikasa tak ada niat.

"Boleh, tolong tuangkan ya, sayang," ujar Levi dengan muka datar. Ekspresinya jelas berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang ia katakan. Mikasa menghampiri Levi yang berada tepat diseberangnya, hanya meja makan berukuran minimalis yang memisahkan jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mengambil teko berisi kopi hitam yang ada di atas meja makan, lalu menuangkannya ke cangkir putih milik Levi. Namun kopi panas itu malah mengenai kemeja putih yang Levi kenakan. Levi menggeram. Melihat kemeja putih kinclongnya yang terkena noda kopi hitam. Siapa pun pasti kesal jika baju putih yang mereka punya kini ternodai cairan kopi hitam apalagi noda itu sulit dibersihkan meskipun menggunakan detergen dengan slogan berani kotor itu baik. Tak terkecuali untuk Levi yang mempunyai julukan clean-freak.

"Eh, maaf," ujar Mikasa yang sadar kopi hitam yang dituangkannya tumpah mengenai kemeja pasangannya. "Sengaja," lanjutnya yang justru memamerkan senyum menyebalkan ke sosok pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Grrr," Levi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebelah kakinya menyela kaki Mikasa yang masih berdiri di dekatnya ketika menuangkan kopi untuknya tadi . Membuat gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Duh, SAKIT!" teriak Mikasa sambil mengelus bokongnya tak berdosa yang terkena kerasnya lantai akibat adegan penganiayaan yang direncakan Levi barusan.

"Itu pembalasan dariku," ujar Levi dingin. Ia bangun dari tempat ia duduk. Mikasa tak mau tinggal diam. Masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika tadi jatuh, ia menarik kaki Levi yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Membuat Levi tidak bisa bergerak karena beban Mikasa di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!?" Levi mencoba menendangi Mikasa yang masih bergelayutan di bawah kakinya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggigit kaki Levi layaknya hewan ganas. Sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian berdua, cukup!" teriak Erwin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Armin yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama segera mengambil pilihan untuk menarik Mikasa menjauhi Levi agar gadis itu tak terancam kena tendangan super ekstrim milik Levi seperti sahabatnya Eren beberapa bulan lalu.

Kacamata Hanji bersinar hingga manik matanya tak terlihat, "Hebat, kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" teriak Hanji dengan semangat 45. Eren yang ada tepat di samping bermata empat itu hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya. 'Dimana letak serasinya!?' batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

**"Tidak Lebih Dari Sandiwara"**

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing : RivaMika**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, straight, typo yang bertebaran,EYD berantakan, alur yang maju-mundur.**

**Ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

"Gawat!" Erwin memandang sebuah buku catatan hitam dengan tebal di atas rata-rata dengan serius. Matanya melototi deretan angka yang tertera dibuka hitam itu. "Ini tidak mungkin," ujarnya tak percaya.

"Erwin, ada apa?" Tanya Mike berbaik hati saat sadar tingkah temannya mulai mendekati garis tak normal.

"Scouting Region mulai dilanda krisis keuangan," ujar Erwin dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Mike masih tak mengerti.

"Lihat ini!" Erwin menunjukkan deretan angka yang tadi ia pelototi di buku hitamnya, "Kas keuangan Scouting Region makin menipis. Kalau begini caranya kita tak akan bisa melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding,"

"Hmm… benar juga ya," Mike mengelus dagunya sambil ikut memperhatikan angka yang tertera disana, "Bagaimana ini?"

_**Tok… Tok… Tok… **_

Pintu ruang kerja Erwin diketuk dari luar. Erwin segera menyuruh siapapun itu yang mengetuknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Seorang prajurit masuk tak lupa dengan hormatnya menghadap komandan Erwin.

"Lapor, Komandan. Raja katanya hari ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda," ujarnya tegap.

"Apa tak bisa ditunda? Saya masih banyak kerjaan," ujar Erwin sambil tetap melihat ke buku hitamnya –mencari-cari penyebab keuangannya menipis.

"Tak bisa komandan. Katanya ada pembicaraan penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan dengan anda,"

Lelaki berambut klimis itu menggerutu pelan mendengar perkataan bawahannya.

"Baiklah, sampaikan kalau aku akan datang menemuinya siang ini," ujar Erwin lagi, lalu menyuruh prajurit itu untuk segera keluar karena masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan berhubungan dengan keuangan Scouting Region.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya…

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Erwin sopan saat menghadap Raja.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Ayo kita minum-minum dulu," Raja segera meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk menghidangkan anggur terbaik untuk komandan di depannya. "Sebenarnya saya ingin membicarakan ketertarikan saya atas murid terbaik dalam angkatan 104 yang dibicarakan orang belakangan ini,"

"Maksud anda Mikasa Ackerman?" Tanya Erwin memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Perempuan itu,"

"Anda ingin melamarnya?" Tanya Erwin was-was karena muka raja mulai memerah entah karena efek anggur yang baru diminumnya atau efek membicarakan gadis cantik barusan.

"Tidak, tidak," sanggah sang Raja cepat, "Tenang saja, aku ini pria yang cukup tahu diri,"

"Lalu?" Erwin mulai tak sabaran. Pasalnya ia masih memikirkan krisis ekonomi yang akan dialami Scouting Region untuk bulan ini dan entah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasangkan gadis itu dengan-"

"Anda punya anak?" potong Erwin cepat, "Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya," namun segera sadar karena mendapat lirikan tak suka dari sang raja.

"Aku ingin memasangkan dia dengan tentara terkuat umat manusia yang juga gempar dibicarakan orang. Hmm…Siapa namanya?"

"Levi?"

"Ya, anak itu," Erwin menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan senang sang raja. "Aku hanya merasa kalau mereka sangat cocok untuk dipasangkan,"

"Yang Mulia ingin menjodohkan Levi dengan Mikasa?" Tanya Erwin ragu. Pasalnya mereka berdua terkenal dengan julukan anjing-kucing di Scouting Region. Ini benar-benar mustahil.

"Ya, kau benar-benar mengerti maksudku," ucap Raja dengan nada bangga, "Mereka berdua kan sama-sama bawahan anda, jadi saya ingin meminta bantuan anda atas rencana perjodohan ini,"

"Atas gerangan apa Yang Mulia menjodohkan mereka berdua," Tanya Erwin lagi. Ternyata dia mulai kepo dengan maksud sang raja.

"Sebenarnya aku punya suatu rencana yang tidak ingin kau ketahui sekarang," jelas sang raja tak mau memberitahu arti dari rencana perjodohannya

Erwin menimang-nimang pemikiran Raja. Kenapa ia kini harus mengikuti rencana perjodohan? Ini sama sekali bukan pekerjaannya. Apalagi mereka berdua. Mikasa dan Levi? Orang-orang di Scouting Region pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan menganggap acara perjodohan ini lelucon belaka. Well, mereka berdua didekatkan dalam satu ruangan saja susah apalagi dijodohkan.

"Maaf, Raja. Kalau anda tidak mau memberitahu maksud dari rencana anda, saya tidak bisa membantu. Tak ada dasar apapun yang mengharuskan saya membantu anda," Erwin menjelaskan dengan penuh wibawa. Ia bersiap bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayolah. Saya berjanji akan memberitahunya setelah rencana ini berhasil kita jalankan," Raja mencoba mencegah Erwin untuk berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Saya tetap menolak. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa saya dapatkan dari-"

"Saya akan memberikan dana untuk kepentingan Scouting Region jika anda berminat membantu saya. Apapun itu yang kalian butuhkan," potong sang Raja cepat. Ia mulai mencoba menyogok agar rencananya dapat dijalankan.

"Baik, saya terima," tanpa pikir panjang Erwin langsung menyalami sang Raja erat. Matanya langsung berbinar mendengar kata uang dari bibir sang raja. Maklum, ia sedang galau karena dilanda krisis ekonomi. Sang Raja pun tersenyum menyambut tangan besar milik Erwin.

"Baik, aku akan tunggu berita darimu selanjutnya,"

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Erwin!? Menyetujui perjanjian macam itu?" Mike saja tak percaya mendengarnya cerita dari Erwin ketika ia baru balik ke markas Scouting Region.

"Aku tak mau ikutan ya~" ujar Hanji yang juga satu ruangan dengan mereka berdua.

"Jangan lupa kau telah menghabiskan uang kas hanya untuk membeli daging untuk peliharaan titanmu dan alat-alat percobaanmu. Jadi, kau tak boleh kabur dari masalah ini," sanggah Erwin cepat sebelum Hanji kabur keluar dari ruangannya. Hanji hanya bisa misuh-misuh sendiri mendengarnya.

_**Cklek**_

Mereka yang ada di ruang kerja Erwin menoleh pada sosok 160 cm yang baru saja masuk ruangan tanpa ada ketukan pelan atau salam masuk ruangan.

Levi sempat menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang terbilang cukup aneh saat melihat dirinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis. Namun tak ada yang berani menjawab. Bahkan untuk seorang Hanji pun. Semua menggeleng cepat. Mereka bertiga segera membentuk lingkaran kecil, masih sibuk berdiskusi namun dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hanji cepat.

"Biar Erwin yang menjelaskan," usul Mike cepat.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang merencakannya, bodoh," ujar Hanji dan Mike berbarengan mendengar protesan sang atasan.

Bahkan Levi kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat gelagat kawan-kawannya yang benar-benar mencurigakan. Siapa juga yang nggak curiga? Kalau mereka berdiskusi dengan membentuk lingkaran kecil, membicarakan seseorang yang sudah jelas seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu ada di belakangmu. Yah, meskipun kalian berdiskusi dengan suara pelan. "Hoi, apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Mereka bertiga segera mengakhiri diskusinya karena sadar kalau diskusi rahasia mereka mulai –jelas-jelas- ketahuan.

"Begini, Levi. Aku punya rencana," ujar Erwin cepat dengan wajah serius.

.

.

.

"Nggak ada scenario yang lebih parah dari ini?" Levi melempar scenario yang baru dibacanya kasar ke atas meja. Sedang Mikasa sedikit meremas scenario yang dipegangnya hingga scenario itu tampak kusut.

"Masalah scenario, Erwin sudah menyerahkan semuanya ke Hanji," ujar Mike mecoba tenang meskipun ada ketakutan dalam dirinya karena dua manusia terkuat di scouting region kini menatapnya tajam.

"Dasar empat mata sialan,"

"Oh, ayolah~ Ini tidak parah. Erwin malah berencana kalian berakting dadakan di depan sang raja," Mike mencoba menjernihkan suasana.

"Itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu aku akan mencengkik si cebol itu mesra," ujar Mikasa setelah mendengar penuturan Mike.

"Tenang Mikasa, sebelum kau sempat mencekikku, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dahulu,"

"Oke, bisa kita lanjutkan latihannya?" Hanji segera memutuskan adu death glare dua ackerman. Berdiri diantara dua ackerman untuk menghalangi pandangan ackerman satu dengan ackerman yang lain.

Mereka berdua pun menurut untuk melanjutkan drama picisan yang skenarionya entah kenapa sialnya justru dikarang oleh Hanji yang begitu menikmati suasana ini. Jangan salah, mereka berdua mau melanjutkan latihan ini karena Erwin sedari tadi sudah melotot ke arah mereka berdua sambil memegang tali putih untuk mengikat siapa saja yang berani membangkangnya, lalu akan ia gantung terbalik di atas peliharaannya Hanji.

.

"Stop, stop! STOP!" belum lama mereka memulai latihan, Erwin sudah kembali berkoar. "Mikasa, kau harus lebih lembut terhadap Levi," Erwin menasihati tak lupa memukul-mukul gulungan kertas ke atas meja bak sutradara yang mengomeli sang actor karena salah dialog dalam naskahnya.

"Mana sudi aku bersikap lembut ke pak tua yang kasar kepadaku ini," ucap Mikasa ketus.

"Kan yang kasar duluan kau, bocah," sela Levi tak terima disalahi seorang bocah macam Mikasa.

"Apa katamu, cebol?" perang ronde kedua kembali dimulai. Untung Armin ada di tempat, jadi pertengkaran mereka tak berlangsung lama.

"Apa tak bisa kita sudahi saja?" Eren sepertinya mulai putus asa dengan rencana ini. Sudah 2 minggu ini berjalan, tapi tak ada kemajuan sedikit pun hubungan mereka.

"Yah, tapi setelah kau membayar semua kerugian barang-barang yang kau rusak saat kau menjadi titan secara lunas," ucap Erwin cepat.

"-Ada yang bisa kubantu atas rencana ini?" Eren dengan cepat mengganti pertanyaannya setelah sedetik mendengar ancaman Erwin. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus pasrah mengikuti drama percintaan dua Ackerman di depannya.

"Tolong bujuk Mikasa lagi,"

.

.

.

"Kumohon Mikasa," Bahkan Eren rela bersujud di depan adik angkatnya.

"Tidak, Eren. Mau kau bujuk berapa kalipun aku tak akan pernah sudi mau berpacaran dengan si kuntet itu,"

"Hanya pura-pura pacaran Mikasa. Kau tak beneran pacaran dengannya," Eren membenarkan kalimatnya.

"Yah, itu juga termasuk,"

Eren melirik ke arah Armin yang masih duduk tenang menyeruput segelas susu –biar nggak pendek kayak heichou katanya. Armin tahu maksud Eren kalau ia minta bantuan. Ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya –tanda menyerah- dan tak mau ikut-ikutan atas bujuk rayu Mikasa jika itu bersangkutan dengan perjodohan Levi dan Mikasa. Eren menghela napas pasrah. Harus pakai cara apa lagi kalau begini caranya?

Sedang Levi sedari tadi melirik ke arah trio pembawa onar –eren, mikasa dan armin- lalu mendengus melihat adegan Eren yang masih berusaha membujuk-bujuk Mikasa agar mau masuk ke dalam 'permainannya' Erwin . Sedang orang yang dibujuknya tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya –tidak mau memainkan sandiwara ini. Lain lagi kalau misalnya peran seorang Levi diganti dengan saudara angkatnya, Eren.

Levi malah kembali teringat ke beberapa saat yang lalu dimana ia yang dibujuk coretpaksacoret oleh Erwin, Mike, dan Hanji.

.

.

.

~Flash Back~

"Tidak. Aku menolak," tolak Levi cepat mendengar penjelasan rencana Erwin yang baru saja dituturkan kepadanya.

"Levi, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," Erwin tak menyerah.

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kudengarkan," ujar Levi seraya bangkit dari duduknya, hendak keluar dari ruangan Erwin.

"Levi, tunggu dulu!" Levi tak mendengar. Pura-pura tak mendengar lebih tepatnya ketika sang atasan memanggil namanya. Ia masih saja cuek, hingga mendengar penuturan Erwin selanjutnya.

"Mike, tangkap dia!" titah Erwin sambil menunjuk punggung Levi yang mulai menjauh darinya. Mike yang punya insting sebagai bawahan Erwin yang paling setia, dengan lincahnya mengambil tali di dekatnya kemudian melemparkan tali itu ke arah Levi hingga tali itu melilit dan mengikat tubuh Levi dengan sempurna. Levi membesarkan matanya melihat dirinya sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Erwin, sialan! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali putih yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Patuhi perintahku," ujar Erwin dengan gagah berjalan ke arah Levi. "Kau hanya cukup berpura-pura dan meyakinkan sang raja bahwa kau dan Mikasa sedang menjalin hubungan," Erwin mengulangi perintahnya.

"Cih," Levi mendecih tak suka. Bukan karena mendengar perintah Erwin yang terdengar konyol di telinganya. Melainkan karena Erwin yang sudah berdiri di depannya dan dengan seenak udelnya sedikit menjambak rambut hitamnya tanpa mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tadi Levi sempat melihat Erwin sedang memegang kotoran.

"Ini demi masa depan kita semua. Bukannya kau pernah bilang akan mempercayakan hidupmu padaku," ujar Erwin mengingatkan perkataan Levi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Iya, tapi bukan untuk rencana konyol ini. Jika rencana ini, aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hanya tiga bulan Levi," ujar Erwin cepat, "Setelah itu kau bisa putus dengan Mikasa dengan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk raja. Maka dari itu, kita harus mendapatkan dana dari raja sebanyak-banyaknya selama tiga bulan untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya," jelasnya lagi.

Levi tenang sebentar. Tak ada lagi pemberontakan atau mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang melilitnya, "Itu rencana yang licik Erwin," ujarnya ketus.

"Ya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau nanti malah dinikahkan dengan Mikasa, kan?" bahkan Erwin harus mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu, "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Levi menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu. Menimang-nimang sebentar rencana Erwin.

"Hanya berpura-pura, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya," Erwin mengangguk cepat, "Kau cukup berakting untuk meyakinkan raja bahwa kalian sedang menjalani hubungan. Ingat, hanya untuk tiga bulan ke depan,"

"Kenapa tiga bulan? Menurutku itu terlalu lama," protes Levi -lagi.

"Itu bagian dari rencanaku. Kau tak perlu tahu lebih lanjut. Cukup menjalankannya saja," Levi mendecih mendengar perkataan Erwin yang satu ini.

"Mikasa tahu masalah ini?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja pening.

"Oh, itu sih tentu saja…" Hanji yang sedari tadi diam di sudut ruangan, kini ikut nimbrung sambil memamerkan deretan giginya ke Levi, "Belum,"

"APAAAA?!" Bahkan seorang Levi pun sempat melotot mendengar jawaban temannya yang kelewat tenang, "Mikasa pasti akan menolak ini mentah-mentah,"

"Oh, ayolah Levi. Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Kami belum memberitahunya karena kami sudah yakin kalau ia akan menyetujuinya," Andai saja ada pot di dekat sana, mungkin Levi sudah melempar pot itu tepat di kepala wanita bermata empat itu.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan acara ketemuan antara kau dan Mikasa untuk membicarakan mengenai rencana ini sore ini," tambah Erwin yang dengan cepatnya sudah kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil membaca selembaran kertas entah itu laporan yang berhubungan pekerjaan atau mungkin rencana kencan Levi dan Mikasa.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau ingin mengajakku menemui siapa? Kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini?" ujar Mikasa tak mengerti saat Eren menyuruhnya berpakaian rapi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Armin sudah bersiaga di sebelah Mikasa. Ia tahu acara perjodohan ini. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Mikasa selanjutnya jika tahu ia akan dijodohkan oleh saudara tirinya dan atasannya dengan orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Tenang Mikasa, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," muka Mikasa sudah memerah dan dengan cepat ia sembunyikan dengan menaikkan sedikit syal merah yang dikenakannya.

"Eren, jangan-jangan kamu…" Mikasa menggantungkan kalimatnya tak percaya. Sedang Eren mengira Mikasa sudah mengetahui rencananya.

"Mikasa, jadi kamu sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Eren tak percaya. Ia berharap saudara angkatnya itu tak marah padanya.

"Jadi ternyata itu benar," ujar Mikasa lagi. Eren mengangguk pelan. Armin yang mempunyai otak lebih encer pun sadar kalau sebenarnya maksud mereka berdua jelas-jelas berbeda.

"A-Anu…Mikasa…Eren…" panggilnya takut-takut.

"Kau tak marah kan, Mikasa?" Tanya Eren mengabaikan panggilan Armin. Mikasa menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Justru aku senang," Eren menghela nafas lega melihat raut wajah Mikasa yang normal. Armin sebenarnya ingin memberitahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Tapi berhubung ia takut Mikasa akan meledak duluan sebelum bertemu calon pacar, jadi ia memilih diam saja.

Eren segera mengajak Mikasa untuk duduk di tempat yang kosong saat mereka sudah memasuki sebuah kedai. Tak lama kemudian, Levi beserta dua sahabatnya datang dan duduk di tempat yang sudah ditempati Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Erwin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa. Bergaya ala formal seperti di kantor-kantor.

"Tidak, kami baru saja sampai," ujar Eren canggung karena ia sudah merasakan adanya adu death glare antara Mikasa dan Levi.

"Eren, kita kesini untuk bekerja ya?" Tanya Mikasa memastikan karena ia merasakan firasat tak enak saat melihat ketiga atasannya dengan pakaian bebasnya.

"Loh, Mikasa, bukannya tadi kamu sudah tahu maksud tujuanku kesini?" Tanya Eren bingung.

"Kupikir kamu mengajakku kencan," ucap Mikasa malu-malu tak lupa dengan kebiasaannya menaikkan sedikit syalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Armin menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Mikasa polos. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Mikasa benar-benar sangat polos. Tak mungkinkan Eren akan mengajak mereka kencan bertiga? Levi yang sempat mendengar perkataan Mikasa hampir saja tersedak kopi hitam yang baru saja dipesannya. Eren tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Sedang Erwin berdeham keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Begini Mikasa," Entah ada maksud apa Erwin menggenggam erat tangan Mikasa dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai Levi dibuat heran. Sebenarnya Erwin mau menjodohkan Mikasa dengannya atau mau menikahinya sendiri.

"Kami berencana ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Levi,"

Reflek, Mikasa menarik tangan yang tadi digenggam oleh Erwin kasar. Ia memundurkan bangku yang didudukinya kebelakang. Matanya melotot tak percaya sambil menatap Levi nyalang.

"Mi-mikasa, tenang dulu," Armin sudah bersiaga satu di sebelah Mikasa.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya tak percaya. "Tak mungkin aku akan dijodohi kuntet macam dia!" Mikasa menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Levi dengan ibu jarinya. Bahkan tata karma pun Mikasa lupakan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Levi. Sedang sosok yang ditunjuk Mikasa hanya mendecih menyingkirkan tangan kotor yang dengan seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya.

"Kau bilang apa bocah!? Berbicara yang sopan!" tanggap Levi ketus, "Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang dan dengarkan ini sampai selesai," titah Levi. Tatapan matanya menyuruh Mikasa untuk kembali duduk. Mikasa pun kembali duduk. Tapi bukan karena mematuhi perintah Levi. Melainkan malu karena orang-orang yang ada di kedai tersebut memperhatikannya akibat teriakannya spontan tadi.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai Levi," bahkan sapaan hangat dari komandan Erwin pun Levi acuhkan. Masih kesal dengan insiden tiga hari yang lalu saat sang komandan memaksanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan sialan –mikasa- meskipun hanya pura-pura. Levi duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok ruang kerja Erwin dengan angkuh. Kakinya saling berpangku dengan kaki yang lain dan menyesap kopi hitam yang baru saja disediakan oleh sang bawahan dengan elegannya.

"Aku pagi ini baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Raja," ujar Erwin lagi tak peduli Levi mau mendengarkan pembicaraannya atau tidak. "Beliau memberikan kabar gembira untuk kita semua,"

"Kabar gembira apa?" celetuk Mike yang juga berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Ia ikut nimbrung pembicaraan sang komandan, "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih dahulu?" ternyata Mike sedikit cemburu mengetahui sahabatnya lebih ingin memberitahu kabar gembira lebih dulu kepada Levi ketimbang dirinya.

"Ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Tapi berita gembira ini lebih berhubungan dengan Levi," ujar Erwin beralasan, "Kau mau dengar berita gembiranya, Levi?"

Levi tak menjawab. Manik keabuannya melirik sang penanya –meneliti ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajah Erwin- lalu Levi menarik nafas.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku tak tahu," Levi mengangkat bahu, "Dari senyummu yang menyeramkan, aku bisa menduga kalau ini akan menjadi berita buruk buatku,"

"Aku tak ingin bertele-tele. Aku akan segera memberitahumu," Erwin kembali memamerkan senyuman lebar-yang dianggap Levi menyeramkan- bahkan Mike pun ikut bergidik melihatnya.

"Tadi pagi raja memberitahuku, kalau ia akan memberi dana bantuan kepada ekspedisi kita selanjutnya dengan jumlah yang terbilang cukup besar," ungkap Erwin.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?" Tanya Levi mulai curiga. Sebab tak mungkin Raja yang menurutnya terkenal pelit itu mau memberikan dana terutama ke Scouting Region secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku mengatakan kalau kau dan Mikasa sudah menjalankan hubungan khusus dengan mesra beberapa hari ini,"

Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Levi. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau atasannya akan mengatakan omongan kosong macam itu pada sang Raja, "…Masih ada lanjutannya, kan?" sambung Levi.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, Levi," Levi mendengus mendengar perkataan Erwin. Ia kembali melanjutkan meresapi kopi hitamnya namun telinganya tetap tajam mendengar setiap perkataan Erwin selanjutnya.

"Tambahannya, aku, Hanji, Mikasa dan kau, Levi, akan diundang Raja untuk makan malam di kerajaan satu minggu lagi. Dan kau juga Mikasa harus memperlihatkan hubungan mesra kalian sealami mungkin tanpa dicurigai sang Raja kalau hubungan kalian hanya pura-pura ,"

'SPRUTTT!' lantas seorang Levi reflek menyamburkan kembali kopi hitam yang baru saja diteguknya. Untung saja Erwin tidak ada dalam jangkauannya. Kalau ada, ia sudah berencana menyemburkan minuman panas ke muka laknat atasannya.

Levi tahu ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka bakal secepat ini. Well, seminggu bisa mesra sama Mikasa itu mustahil. Mesra gebuk-gebukan juga iya. Mikasa itu bukan orang yang gampang diajak kerja sama. Ketika bertarung melawan titan saja Mikasa paling ogah yang namanya kerja sama, sampai-sampai kaki Levi harus cedera gara-gara Mikasa yang nggak mau nurut sama perintahnya. Jika hal yang menyangkut nyawa saja susah, apalagi hal yang menurutnya sepele tapi sulit dijalankan seperti ini.

"Erwin….KAU!" untung Mike segera menahan Levi untuk tidak menerkam atau apapun itu yang membuat temannya kehilangan nyawa.

Sedang Erwin? Dia masih duduk dengan tenangnya di balik meja kerjanya sambil menyesap teh hangat. Tak mempedulikan keributan yang baru saja dibuatnya di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Jadi sekarang tugas kalian berdua adalah latihan seakrab mungkin antara kau dan mikasa, agar hubungan kalian benar-benar terlihat alami. Bukan seperti sandiwara," Erwin pun bangkit dari balik meja kerjanya, "Satu lagi, aku tak menerima penolakan. Turuti perintahku," kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan serta Levi yang masih memakinya dengan kata-kata yang bahkan tak pantas untuk di dengar seorang anak yang masih usia dini.

**~ TBC or END ? ~**

**Hai semuanya~ Salam kenal ^_^**

**Saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi ceritanya mungkin masih aneh dan berantakan. RivaMika adalah pairing favorit saya maka dari itu pairing pertama di fandom ini saya khususkan untuk mereka. Saya berharap fans RivaMika semakin banyak karena saya merasa kekurangan asupan RivaMika di fandom ini#curhat.  
><strong>

**Saya juga mau mengucapkan Otanjoubi Omedetou untuk Heichou saya yang ganteng yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Semoga makin tinggi ya, Heichou/ditendang.**

**Dan yang terakhir, saya berharap para senpai disini mau membantu saya dengan menyumbangkan saran ataupun kritik untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya selanjutnya.**

**Jadi…**

**~ Review Please ~**


End file.
